


In the Shadow of Your Heart

by Nyerus (dragonmist310)



Series: Hades and Persephone AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, Mystery, Persephone!Yuuri has complete and full agency in this, but it's pretty loosely interpreted, by that i mean i just used it for the aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonmist310/pseuds/Nyerus
Summary: A modern Greek mythology AU in which the classical "gods" are simply roles and titles. Sometimes when a mortal dies under specific circumstances they are brought back as one of these gods, with the eternal youthfulness and powers to match. However, they are not immortal and can die again--this time for good. Yuuri was recently remade as the innocent "Kore," responsible for springtime and vegetation, but one day found himself in a perilous situation. Though he assumed it would be the moment of his demise, he was rescued by an unknown being. Eventually becoming unsatisfied with his prescribed role, he sets out to find and repay whomever it was that saved him many moons ago, changing his name to "Persephone" along the way.(Or: A modern Hades and Persephone AU.)





	In the Shadow of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Victuri Big Bang 2017!!! My incredibly talented partner was [Nerdreferences](http://nerdreferences.tumblr.com/) and you can find their beautiful artwork for this fic [HERE!](http://nerdreferences.tumblr.com/post/166991421565/ahhh-here-they-finally-are-these-are-for)

He knew he should be grateful. Grateful for what he had, grateful for even being able to have these thoughts in the first place. But it didn't change the way he felt: out of place and strangely alone even surrounded by those he loved.

It was an empty, hollow feeling and it only served to make him feel guilty.

“Yuuri, you’re still out here?” The clear voice cut through his daily musings and Yuuri turned around to see his mentor walking towards him, her long brown hair pinned up, dressed down in loose pants and a flowy yellow shirt. It was the same shade as a dandelion and the color suited Minako, Yuuri thought—made her seem more lively than all the flowers in the garden combined.

“Ah, yeah,” Yuuri said, turning back to face the little arrangement he’d been working on. It was composed mostly of camellia; about half a dozen red and pink flowers entwined with each other delicately. He waved his hand over them to summon a small, scattering bloom of baby’s breath for a little more visual appeal. “Sorry, I was just—”

“Oh?” Minako had silently closed the gap and was now standing over Yuuri, looking down at his arrangement. Her thoughtful expression melted into a mischievous smile that had him scrambling to cover up his little project. He’d come out into the garden only to get some fresh air and sit among the flowers, not with the intention of creating anything, let alone something for his mentor to tease him with.

“It’s nothing!” Yuuri said in staunch defense of himself. He could will the flowers away, back into the earth, but they were so pretty that he didn’t quite have the heart.

“Camellias? Longing, passion, desire? My, my.” It was no surprise that Minako picked up on the symbolism immediately. Things like that were second nature to her, ingrained from centuries past.

“It’s not like that,” Yuuri tried, his words coming out in a rush that betrayed his guilt. “I wasn’t even aware I was making it—it just sort of happened. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“I think that just makes it more interesting. Who are you daydreaming about?” Minako asked in a light tone that made Yuuri blush to his ears. He looked away from her, grumbling that it was really none of her business as he slowly got to his feet. Though that wasn’t entirely true. To some degree, Minako had a right to know.

She never treated him anything less than a son, despite him essentially popping up out of nowhere. But that was apparently normal for them—for their kind in general. None of them knew how they got to be where they were, how they were suddenly blessed with relative immortality and powerful gifts of magic. But they all knew, abstractly, that this wasn’t their first life. They were divine, in the most classical sense, but how it came to be was a mystery that none had solved. Minako had been the one to take Yuuri in when he first stumbled into her garden, lost and unaware of what had happened to him, dressed in shredded rags that had once been clothes. Likely the clothes he had died in before being reborn—as whatever he was now. A god? Maybe. That’s what everyone else like them called themselves. There were roles, too, and Yuuri’s was tied to Minako’s. That was probably why he’d found himself near her abode in the first place. It hadn’t been just chance.

Since then, Yuuri had been at her side, learning all that she had to teach him. She specialized in earthly magic and could will into existence entire fields of wheat or whatever crop she fancied, if she so chose. She’d done it before to help mortals, apparently, in times of great famine. But as a rule they were not allowed to intervene so directly—especially not anymore. Slowly, the cults surrounding all of them waned, including those dedicated to Minako: the much-beloved _Demeter_ , as they called her. Over time, Yuuri became proficient in his own right, upholding his own title. It was all thanks to Minako, but he couldn’t help but feel that sometimes she was a little too nosy and a little too overprotective. Especially as of late.

“Alright, don’t tell me,” Minako quipped, turning on her heel to head back inside the house. “I can probably guess anyway.”

“It’s _not_ —”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ve denied it before, but you’ve never been very good at lying,” Minako said. Yuuri abandoned his flowers where they were and followed her inside, though not without a pout. “You wear the truth all over your face, little _Kore_.”

“I still don’t know why you’re so concerned about it anyway. I’m allowed to have hobbies.” Yuuri said. It was always strange to hear his title and he ignored it as he almost always did.

It didn’t feel right. Didn’t feel like it suited him at all.

They left the garden—large and spanning over an acre in size—and went back inside the house. The house itself was pretty but plain in comparison, though both of them preferred being outdoors anyway. A few years ago, as the town surrounding them slowly expanded, Minako had decided to convert the ground floor into a little florist shop. She found it an amusing hobby of sorts, selling lovely flowers to mortals and helping them select the perfect arrangement for their needs. She’d even done arrangements for weddings before, though she herself was not a big fan of the concept. In any case, it was _her_ way of passing eternity. Yuuri had his own.

“I just wish your hobbies weren’t so dangerous,” Minako sighed. They sat the the counter of their kitchen. The room saw little use apart from when one of them had the urge to create mortal food. It wasn’t like they needed to eat to survive, but sometimes a warm meal or freshly baked pastry was comforting.

“It’s not dangerous. You can’t say that when I only got into trouble _once_.”

“I just worry about you, that’s all. If it weren’t for your mystery savior, who knows what would have happened.”

Who knew, indeed. Calling themselves immortal was a bit of a misnomer. There had been instances of their kind vanishing without a trace, only for their role to be replaced by another. So they _could_ perish by certain means, but no one was willing to really test what said means were. Yuuri had gotten far too close once, and it was still an event that haunted him for more reasons than one.

Long unsatisfied with the lack of answers as to their existence, Yuuri had taken it upon himself to uncover the lore behind their very presence. Minako didn’t like him wandering alone, but he preferred quiet, solitary expeditions. It wasn’t like he ventured out beyond their domain often. Maybe a handful of times every month or two when he was feeling especially restless or bored. What good was an eternal life if you only did the same things every day? Minako was content to be as she was after centuries of her own adventures, but Yuuri thought it was unfair that he hadn’t had an opportunity of his own.

It was with that mindset that he’d first set out—no particular destination in mind. He’d read old tomes that detailed some sort of genesis ground somewhere in Mycenae, in what was now Greece. A simple portal there and back was no big deal, though Minako had berated him upon his return for leaving without informing her properly.

In his defense, he’d left a note.

It was a little disheartening that he’d found nothing, but given that he hadn’t a real idea of what he’d been looking for, it wasn’t all that surprising that he’d returned empty-handed. Still, he didn’t let that stop him, and his ventures across the globe became commonplace to the point where Minako stopped complaining and only huffed disapprovingly as he left or returned. It was only when Yuuri had a close brush with death itself that Minako had panicked and restricted his adventure, though understandably so. Having found him in a field unconscious, several days after he was set to return home, she’d been reluctant to let him go again. But Yuuri’s fascination had switched (only temporarily, he swore) from that of their origins to that of the identity of his savior.

“You’re not going to give up until you find them, are you?” Minako sighed, pouring herself a glass of golden liquid from an engraved silver jar. She brought the glass to her lips and she fixed Yuuri with a look. “And there’s nothing I can do that will stop you?”

“Why would you want to?” It presented no danger to her if he ventured out in search of his mystery hero.

Minako took a long sip of the viscous nectar before answering, her expression deflating into one of defeat. “Stubborn boy,” she muttered. “I don’t know what I’d do if you were hurt again. Last time was terrifying enough.”

“I’ll be more careful this time,” he said, well aware that last time he’d been very careless. “I promise.”

Minako’s frown deepened and she pushed aside her glass. “I don’t need your promises, I just need you safe.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that. She was as close to a mother as he had and he loved her dearly. But….

“This is something I feel I _have_ to do.”

“I know that. And once your mind is set on something, I know I can’t change it.” She moved from her spot and walked towards the window that overlooked the front garden.

“It will be fine,” he assured her for what felt like the hundredth time. She only sighed again, gazing out at the lilies before speaking.

“Where will you start your search?”

* * *

 

He decided to return to where it had happened.

Deep in the heart of the glen Yuuri favored, far from his home, it stood: a black obelisk which bore no markings denoting its purpose. As he ran his hand along the smooth, perfect surface, it radiated heat.

Autumn had thoroughly set in now, painting the canopy of leaves above in vibrant earthy colors. This whole area of the glen was shrouded in perpetual shade and all other surfaces—be it rocks or tree trunks—were cool to the touch. For the obelisk to be warm despite the dropping temperatures and no sunlight for it to absorb was alarmingly ominous.

Yuuri had first come across it by accident last winter. He’d wandered far from home quite purposefully though, searching for nothing in particular yet searching for _something_. His aimless journey had somehow brought him here, though he wasn’t quite sure what had drawn him to the glen in the first place. Back then, the ground and trees alike had been covered in a thick blanket of  snow, and still the obelisk had been warm to the touch.

Its mere existence made no sense, and that made Yuuri certain of its importance.

With snowfall still a distant threat, it was easier now to notice its strangeness. By the way his bare feet struck the earth beneath him he could feel the weight of how old this place was—the trees, the plants, the river flowing nearby. Yet this strange obelisk seemed as though it had been planted yesterday, no different at all since he’d last visited months ago. And Yuuri knew that if he waited a century and returned, it would still look just the same.

Even though there was nothing of great note despite those peculiar features, it was easy to lose track of time here. And that was perhaps strangest of all. Hours felt like minutes—maybe even seconds—as though he’d entered some strange time vortex as he passed through the thickets into the glen. It was what had gotten him into trouble that first time around, back when it had still been the dead of winter.

It was his fault, really. The whole area around this place was strange in a way that should have alerted him to at least take caution. Normally a bit of cold weather would be nothing for Yuuri to worry about. On his travels he’d walked past glaciers dressed in nothing but his usual airy robes and hardly felt the chill. But last winter, as he’d been observing the obelisk—poking and prodding it in various ways to see if it would change—he’d found himself shivering before he’d realized what was happening.  He’d sunk to the ground, overcome by a sudden sense of fatigue, though had enough faculty left to scoot back against the obelisk to try and steal some of its warmth. It hadn’t been enough, however, and he’d lost consciousness soon after.

Apart from waking up in Minako's arms, he could remember little else from the event, save the flash of a dark cloak and cerulean eyes so vibrant he was sure he’d dreamt them up. Even his rarest of flowers were not so beautiful a hue so surely it was just a figment of his imagination.

Still, he’d found himself quite fixated on the _possible_ memory.

And so here he was, trying to retrace his steps though he knew it was silly to begin here. It wasn’t as if his savior would be wandering around this area waiting for him to return so that they could burst out of the thickets and introduce themselves. There was no evidence that someone else had been recently, nor did the trees reveal any such secret to him. But he had to try something, had to start somewhere.

Though maybe this was not the place.

Given that the obelisk was in such a random location, someone nearby must have stumbled upon it like he had. There were no others like him and Minako— _gods_ —nearby that Yuuri knew of, so perhaps his savior had come from the other side of the glen. From the city beyond.

Taking one last glance at the obelisk, Yuuri ventured past it, deeper into the forest. He could simply go around, he knew. He could create a portal into a random city alleyway and be done with it, or even take human transportation if he was feeling whimsical, but he chose to do neither. Walking through the forest alone, barefoot so that the soil beneath him gave him strength, he felt at peace.

The trees whispered sweetly to him as he walked, the shrubbery parting to let him pass as young vines curled petulantly around his ankles (though they refrained from tripping him), wanting him to stay. But as much as he would have liked to lose himself the beauty and sweet scent of autumn flowers, he had someplace to be.

Yuuri emerged from the edge of the forest near city limits and found a small road to follow. He couldn’t see any cars in either direction, so it clearly was a better choice than choosing to follow the highway. In any case, it wasn’t very far into the city from what he could tell. At least not far for a being that rarely had to worry about fatigue. He could use this time to think of a concrete plan, he figured.

But Yuuri didn’t get farther than maybe half a mile before he heard a honk from behind. He turned to see a sedan with fading blue paint pull onto the shoulder. Yuuri stepped back cautiously as the vehicle came to a stop and the man inside peeked his head out from window.

“Hey mister, you need a ride into the city?” he asked Yuuri, extinguishing the butt of his cigarette on the side of the car before tossing it aside. “I can give you a lift if you need. I’m headed towards Salisbury, so I can drop you off anywhere between there.”

“Alright,” Yuuri decided after a few moments of deliberation. Salisbury Square was near the center of the city, and it was as good place to start as any. He rounded the car and climbed into the passenger’s seat after the man reached over and pushed the door open for him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. My name is Hector. Yours?” the man asked once they were back on the road. He was average looking, with brown hair and scruff. He was built a bit like a lumberjack, and looked the part, too. If Yuuri were mortal, he might have been nervous in the presence of a man that was nearly twice his size. Still, this man seemed trustworthy enough.

“Kore,” came the simple reply. He rarely interacted with mortals. He rarely interacted with anyone other than Minako and a close friend, actually. He certainly didn’t go around giving his true name—his only real memory, his only real _proof_ of his previous life—to just anyone. His title, as strange as it sounded coming out of his own mouth, was what he had to work with for now.

“That’s an interesting name—but it’s pretty! Suits you, I think.” Yuuri disagreed, but kept quiet anyway. If he said anything more, Hector would no doubt try to make small talk now and Yuuri wasn’t sure if he was ready for that.

But surprisingly, the man said little else. He only nodded when Yuuri murmured thanks, and they continued on their way quietly listening to pop music from the radio. They stopped briefly at a toll booth once they reached the city and then drove further in, their journey inevitably slowed by traffic. Yuuri peered out the windows to see old buildings slowly give way to newer, taller, shinier ones. He’d been to this city many times before, but only briefly and never alone.

“Hey, um,” Hector started after a while, casting a sideways glance at Yuuri before returning his gaze to the road. “You’re not in some kind of trouble, are you?”

“What? No, I’m fine.” Yuuri had no idea what had given the man such an idea.

“You sure? I-I don’t mean to pry, of course, but it’s just that… well, you don’t got any shoes on.” Yuuri blinked, suddenly feeling like an idiot as realization dawned on him. He must look strange, wearing thin pants and a thinner plain shirt. He’d forgone shoes as he often did, but these days mortals were particular about footwear. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. A pretty thing like you walking along the side of the road alone, no shoes, no bag, just the clothes on you back? Especially when it’s pretty chilly outside? It’s enough to raise some alarms.”

“I’m fine, really. Thank you for worrying.” A silly mistake, just as Minako warned him against. He should have glamoured himself as he came out of the forest. Maybe he could have made himself look like a hiker or something so that people would have assume he knew what he was doing, walking along a road alone, and would have left him alone.

“If I can just ask one more question… what were you doing on there, anyway?”

Yuuri sighed, but figured it would be rude to not answer. “I was in the forest.” Then an idea came to him. Maybe this Hector knew something. “There’s a weird monument or something in a little glen there—do you know anything about that?” The forest was a popular hiking area so it was possible that Hector or anyone from the city had been there.

“In the forest…? Nope. I’m not much of an outdoor-sy guy, yanno? But I’ve got friends who’ve hiked those trails and none of them have ever said anything about some monument.” It went against Yuuri’s guess of Hector being a lumberjack, but maybe the man just really hated shaving and really liked flannel.

Ah, so it was like that. Maybe mortals couldn’t see it.

“Oh, okay.”

“Well, listen, if you’ve got questions like that, there’s a huge library near the square. I’m sure someone there can help you.”

Yuuri seriously doubted it, but then again, it wasn’t like he had any real clue of what he was doing anyway. So he might as well start there, since they were already close by.

“Okay. Thank you.”

“Look—there it is!” Hector pointed out the windshield to a large building constructed in a classical style, with ionic pillars gating the front side. Yuuri mused about the symbolism of beginning his search there of all place for a moment. It was still about a block away, but the traffic they were entangled in had stopped them right in front of a convenient alleyway.

“You can drop me off here, then,” Yuuri said, reaching for the handle. Hector pulled the car over, out of the way of traffic. “Thank you again for the help.”

“Hey, no problem,” Hector said, smiling at him as he got out of the car. “There’s a few thrift stores around here you can buy some shoes at, you know. Might want a pair before you try to get into the library. Oh—do you not have any money?”

“I do, don’t worry,” Yuuri lied. He had no use for money, really, and if he did he could create some at will. “Anyway, thank you again.”

Hector waved to him as he left, and Yuuri waved back, waiting until he was out of view. Then he stepped into the darkened alleyway, conjuring himself a light jacket and boots with the snap of his fingers. He considered himself lucky that it was a relatively sensible mortal that had picked him up, and not an overly nosy one. Luckier still that Hector had been a decent man and not a creep. If this were a few centuries ago, he would have quietly blessed Hector and his family with a plentiful harvest, but now he could do very little to show his appreciation. Hector probably had little use for a few pretty flowers, anyway.

It made Yuuri wonder what the use of their existence really was. Maybe in ages past they had served as guardians and providers, but now most of their duties were pointless. Minako (and her unknown predecessors) had once been so revered according to ancient text. Now the legendary Demeter was a florist in a small town. And what of Yuuri? He was hardly important in their pantheon, if they even had one. He knew Minako kept contact with some others of their ilk, but there was no real organization among them. Everyone lived their separate lives.

Yuuri wondered if that was better or worse as he walked the block to the library. For now, he had to accept that it was just how it was.

One would think searching for answers would be best in a place that housed infinite knowledge (since Yuuri was also counting the internet and the dozens of webpages he’d browsed after he’d given up on books as a concept entirely). Clearly, he’d been wrong.

Sitting on a park bench in the middle of the city, Yuuri sighed and pulled out a phone from his pocket that he’d conjured on the spot. Normally he’d use a portal either to speak to Minako directly, or would just pass through one back home, but in a busy city that was a little tricky. A portal was way more conspicuous than simple conjury like that of his clothes and the phone, and anyways, this served his purpose well.

Minako didn’t have a cell phone of her own, either, but Yuuri knew the shop’s number. On the second ring Minako answered, “Hello! You’ve reached Demeter’s Garden! This is—”

“Minako, it’s Yuuri.”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Minako’s audibly relaxed, her tone losing that fake enthusiasm and returning to normal. “Have you found anything? Where did you go?”

“I’m not far. I’m in the city, right now. I haven’t found anything yet and that’s why I called. It’s like looking for a needle in a haystack, so I was wondering if maybe you knew anyone here….”

“Hmm, I see,” she said softly from the other end of the line. There was a long pause before she replied. “I have a few friends from when I used to live there too, yeah. It’s pretty popular among our kind, actually.”

Yuuri knew the story. Minako had moved away from the city before it had really grown into the major metropolis it was. She’d already missed the greenery well before most of it had been replaced by steel and had retreated into what would be the suburbs ages ago, just before Yuuri stumbled into her life. A city of this age and size would no doubt house a great number of their kind, though apparently a fair number had moved away as well.

“Someone who isn’t too strange, please,” he begged, remembering the last time they’d visited one of her old friends.  Yuuri had been borderline harassed by them; they were far too nosy for his liking. “If you tell me to meet either Hermes or Apollo, I will be _very_ upset.” Though he wouldn’t have minded meeting Artemis again, if she were the same as before. She’d been lively and kind, unlike her brother whose mood quickly soured once Yuuri began talking to her.

“Don’t worry, I know someone considerably more mature,” she promised, though he heard a little bit of mischief in her voice. “He runs a local winery in the area—the only one worth knowing. You won’t have trouble finding it.”

“A winery? Who—no, don’t tell me. That’s too easy. Dionysus?”

“He’s quite charming, so watch yourself!”

“So that’s that? The god of wine runs a winery? Like the goddess of the harvest is a florist? You have to be kidding.” The simplicity was exasperating.

“What? We’re good at something, one thing in particular, so why not pursue that?” Minako defended.

“Why not branch out? We’re immortals with incredible powers, yet most of us are apathetic and overly-content in our prescribed roles,” Yuuri snipped back, frustrated that no one else of their kind seemed to be aware of the ridiculousness of it all.

“Ugh, forget that—just go meet him, okay? He should help you with what you’re looking for,” Minako said with a sigh, their argument as old as ever.

“Fine.” Yuuri hung up without another word, scrubbing a hand through his hair. By now, he’d forgotten what it was he was looking for, in all honesty. Was it his mystery savior? The truth behind their existence? The purpose of his _own_ existence?

Too many questions, not enough answers.

* * *

 

About twenty minutes later, Yuuri found himself walking through the arched entrance of the winery Minako had mentioned—the best in the city, according to the locals he’d asked. It was strange that it was in the middle of the city and not near a vineyard. But then again, Yuuri figured, if you were the god of wine, you really didn’t have to worry about details like that.

“Hello?” he called out into the large hall. It was a spacious area, set up a bit like a waiting room of sorts with large couches to one side and a reception desk to another. However, there was no one behind the counter, and even when he rang the little bell on top of the desk, there was no answer. Yuuri waited a few more minutes before turning to leave, figuring that Dionysus—whoever he was—must not be here at the moment.

“Ah,” came a sultry voice, just as Yuuri reached out towards the door. He whipped around to see a man with blond hair and striking green eyes leaning against the counter. He wore tight dark pants and a loose, flowy red shirt. Yuuri hadn’t heard him enter. Had he been there the whole time? Waiting in the shadows to make a dramatic entrance? “You must be Minako’s protégé.”

“Yes….” Yuuri said slowly. There was no way he would have missed this man’s presence. Not because it was particularly powerful, but because it was was _distinctive_ in the same way as all the others. They could always tell their own kind from mortals, with just a glance or even just by being around them.

“My name is Chris. What’s yours?”

“I am Kore.”

Chris tutted as he walked closer, making Yuuri instantly feel like a child being scolded. “I didn’t ask what your title was, darling, I asked for your _name_.”

Yuuri bristled, silently cursing Minako as he noticed Chris’ eyes raking over him. “Uh….”

“No need to be shy,” Chris said, gesturing towards the sofas and chairs to the other side of the room. “Minako is an old friend, so that makes you a friend too. And if that’s the case, I should at least know your name, right?”

Reluctantly, Yuuri joined Chris in the sitting area, carefully positioning himself on the other side of the small table in the center. “My name is Yuuri.” Chris grinned at his respond, sitting back comfortably in his chair, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knee aristocratically.

“Welcome, then, Yuuri. What can I do for you today?” he asked, still studying Yuuri closely. “I’m guessing you’re not here for a little bit of wine tasting—though if you are, I can indulge you, if you’d like.”

“No, thank you,” Yuuri blurted out. He cleared his throat, composing himself before continuing. “I’m just here for some answers.”

“Curious that you’d come to me, of all people,” Chris said. “Why not go to Helius? He sees _everything_ , or so they say.”

“I don’t even know where he is,” Yuuri shrugged.

“Fair enough. I’ll see what I can do.” Chris tapped an empty wine glass that was sitting on the table—along with two others—and it filled instantly with the ruby-red liquid. He slid it over to Yuuri smoothly by the base. “Only if you want. I swear it’s more decadent than even the most expensive Cabernet you’ve ever tasted.”

Not wanting to come off as rude, Yuuri carefully picked up the glass and gave it a perfunctory sniff before bringing the glass to his lips. Tipping it back gently, he took a small sip, letting out a surprised hum at the flavor. Intense yet sweet and subtle at the same time. He wasn’t really a connoisseur of such things, but he could appreciate it nonetheless. Naturally, only Dionysus was capable of creating such a thing.

“Wow,” Yuuri praised, not really knowing what else to say. Chris seemed pleased nonetheless, so maybe it was enough. He placed the glass back on the table and decided it was best to get back to business. “Right, so…. I’m here because of something that happened to me a little while ago. Last winter, actually.”

“Go on,” Chris prompted when Yuuri hesitated.

“Do you know the forest beyond city limits, towards the suburbs? There’s a little glen there where a strange… well, I’m not sure what it is, really, but it’s like a small obelisk. About the height of a person, warm to the touch even in freezing weather. The whole glen is a little strange and last winter, something happened to me and I guess I lost consciousness there.” It was proving to be more difficult to explain than Yuuri had imagined, and he was having trouble finding the words he needed to convey what he’d experienced. “I might have died from the cold—which is funny, right? We don’t get _cold_ , not like that. But anyway, someone must have saved me. I woke up awhile later, out of the forest altogether, where Minako found me. She didn’t see who it was. Apparently she just found me lying in the field. There was no sign of anyone around, but I know someone helped me.”

Chris’ expression was serious as he listened to Yuuri’s story. He crossed his arms, humming in contemplation. “You’re sure you saw someone?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said firmly. “I didn’t _see_ them well, but I know there was someone. Blue eyes—that’s all I remember. You don’t forget a color like that.”

“That’s not much to go on.”

“I know. But it’s all I really have.” That and a feeling. In retrospect, it was virtually nothing.

Suddenly, Chris broke out into laughter. “Maybe you did come to the right place, after all, sweet _Kore_.”

Yuuri frowned deeply at that, prompting Chris to raise his eyebrow in curiosity. “Oh? Don’t like your title?”

“No. But anyway, do you know something?”

“Hm, yes,” Chris said, returning to the matter at hand. “I know a fool who’s ventured down there once or twice, I think. He mentioned something about finding a beautiful young thing lying in the snow, and moving them to the warmth of Demeter’s domain. Idiot left to find help, but when he came back, the beauty was gone. What did he expect, I wonder? Of course Demeter found them— _you_ —before him.”

“Wait, what?” Yuuri was shocked to hear this, shooting out of his seat so brashly that he almost knocked down the glass of wine. “You’re telling me you know who it is? They really did try to save me?”

“He acts tough, but he’s got the softest heart I know, that Hades,” Chris revealed with a shrug. He acted nonchalant about it, but Yuuri’s mind was reeling with this new information. Not only was he correct in the assumption that someone had saved him, but it was none other than _Hades_?

Yuuri knew little of the man, apart from two things: one, he was devastatingly handsome, and two, he was a playboy extraordinaire. What would such a person be doing wandering the forest at—luckily—the same time as Yuuri?

He would just have to ask when they met.

Chris stood as well, though with a lot more grace than Yuuri had managed in his excitement. He walked over to the reception desk and pulled out a small notepad, scribbled something on it, and then handed the note to Yuuri. “Here.”

“What’s this?” It was an address and a poorly-drawn diagram to some location a few blocks away.

“Drawing isn’t my strong suit. But anyway, that’s where you’ll find him.”

“This is a club of some sorts, right?”

“A gentleman’s club, yeah.”

“It’s just called _Elysium_? That’s a bit on-the-nose, isn’t it?”

“He lost a bet.”

“With who?”

“With me, of course.” Chris grinned proudly as Yuuri huffed.

“So you two are close friends?”

“Yes. Now Yuuri, because you and I are also friends, I’ll give you some advice: you can’t walk in wearing frumpy clothes like that,” Chris said, coming around and slinging his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as though they were indeed old buddies.

Yuuri squirmed away and looked down at himself. “It’s not _that_ bad.”

“No, and you’re cute so you can pull off virtually anything, but let me remind you that Elysium is a high-end gentleman’s club. People in suits and dresses so expensive that if money meant anything to us, we’d be appalled. What I’m saying is: dress that cute patootie of yours up when you go there tonight. Knock ‘em all dead—pun intended—and you’ll be sure to get Hades’ attention in a heartbeat.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Yuuri actually had no idea what he was going to do, but there were a few hours between now and nightfall for him to figure it out. “Thank you, Chris. I’ll find a way to repay your help.”

“No need, darling. What are friends for?” Chris lifted up a wine glass conjured from nowhere dramatically, taking a sip as Yuuri made to leave. “By the way, _Kore_ ,” he said, his tone completely different. “If you want something to change, you have the power to make it happen.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that, so he nodded in assent as he left, clutching the piece of paper given to him. When he turned back to give Chris a final wave, the man was no longer there.

* * *

 

Three hours later and Yuuri stood in the foyer of a beautifully decorated building—all blacks and dark reds, accented by the purposefully dim lighting. A sweet scent permeated through the air, not overpowering but simply enticing, pulling him further into the club. Music played loudly, drowning out most conversations people were having around tables or curled up on couches. He’d never been in a place such as this before, and he felt a little bit like a fish out of water.

He was still surprised the bouncer let him pass without a second glance, as though he actually belonged there. Maybe it was his outfit. He’d chosen it with Chris’ words in mind, something meant to grab attention: a black, floor-length dress that was adorned with a pattern of brilliant crystals, which trailed from one shoulder down to his waist. Parts of the dress were mesh, allowing for a peek of skin, and if that wasn’t enough, the dress itself was backless. Not visible from the front, a diamond-shaped window generously framed the smooth expanse of skin. Still more was the slit up one side of the garment, showing off his perfect thighs and toned calves which were further accentuated by the silver heels he was wearing. Hanging loosely from the crook of his elbows was a deep red shawl made of delicate, gossamer fabric. The shade matched his lips, which was the only makeup he’d gone for. Other than that, all he’d done was slick back his hair and donned a new attitude to complete the look.

It was strange, the effect a killer outfit could have on someone. It was like transforming into a new identity altogether, and with each step he took further into the club, Yuuri sank further into his new role.

Looking around, it was evident that it would be a waste of time to search Hades out personally. The club was too full of people. Instead, Yuuri made his way to the bar, secretly relishing the whispers and looks people gave him as he strutted past.

Before he even took a seat on the cushioned barstool, he recognized the bartender. Not in the sense that he knew them, no, but in the other sense. The bartender clearly recognized him as well, a slow smile creeping on his lips as he fashioned Yuuri a drink without being asked, and sliding it over. “Hello.”

“Hi,” Yuuri greeted after a sip of whatever concoction he’d just been given.

“What brings you here, hm?” Interest was written all over the man’s face, but Yuuri had no time for him.

“I’m looking for someone.”

“Is that so?” the bartender asked in his deep voice, amused. He had blue eyes and black hair, heavy with gel.

“Yes. You must be… Charon?” Yuuri wager.

“Indeed I am. But you can call me Georgi. And you are?”

The question Yuuri had both dreaded and had been waiting for. He swallowed, pushing aside his glass a little before answering. He could pull on his new identity like a cloak, wear it as a shield. It would encompass everything he wanted to be and how he wanted people to see him. “Persephone.”

The bartender’s eyes widened and he straightened up a little. “That’s not a name I’ve heard before.”

“I’m looking for Hades,” Yuuri said simply, moving the conversation right along. Georgi chuckled and gestured towards one side.

“Of course. He’s in the back, as always. Around the counter and to the right, then follow the hallway straight back,” came the simple instructions. Yuuri nodded and was on his way before anyone else (or Georgi) could make conversation with him. He’d come here with a clear goal in mind.

But actually, that was a lie, wasn’t it?

Yuuri slowed once he was in the aforementioned hallway, watching how the lights from the room at the end bounced off the walls. He actually had no idea what he was doing here—no idea what would happen once he met Hades and why he’d been so persistent in pursuing him. Would they just talk? Would Yuuri just say his thank yous and walk away? Would he stay?

There was only one way to find out.

Yuuri reached the end of the hallway and rounded the corner into the room at the end. Through the glass doors Yuuri could see that it was a large space with a stage to one side, where two dancers were putting on some elaborate play, dressed in colorful, ornate costumes. To the other side was a large couch where a two well-dressed people were sitting, chatting while watching the dancers perform.

In the chair next to them sat a man with silver hair, dressed in a suit—black on black—that showcased his broad shoulders and powerful frame. He swirled the glass in his hand idly, lost in thought as he was clearly not paying attention to the dancers. His posture was relaxed and confident, giving off an air of elegance that seemed so natural that many would envy it. Bathed in the atmospheric red lighting, he looked magnificent and imposing—every bit like the unchallenged _king_ of the underworld.

Most notable of all, were his eyes. The same electric color Yuuri remembered and often dreamt of.

Yuuri pushed open the glass doors to hear the soft operatic music of the play. Hades looked up, surprise written all over his face as they made eye contact. For a moment, no one moved, not even Yuuri who was still half-in and half-out of the room. But then he gathered enough courage to step inside properly and let the door fall close behind him, just as Hades stood, placing his glass aside on the table next to the chair. The others in the room stood as well, the dancers halting their show despite the music continuing to play from the speakers.

“Friends, thank you for your company today,” Hades said in a smooth, relaxed voice to his guests. “I’ll see you again soon, but I believe there’s something else that requires my attention at the moment. If I could have the room, please, I would be grateful.”

“Of course,” said the woman, her hair a bright red and cut in a stylish bob. The blond boy next to her snorted in distaste but said nothing. Yuuri could easily recognize them as well, and it was obvious that they all could do the same. They seemed to be aware of what was going on, and left promptly, the woman giggling on her way out. The dancers—mere mortals—were at a loss, but quickly left thereafter when it became apparent that their patron was not going to be looking at them at all for the rest of the night.

Once alone with nothing but the music still playing softly in the background, Yuuri had the courtesy to look away. It seemed to break some sort of spell that had bewitched the two of them to do nothing but stare at each other. Like moths drawn to a flame. Freed, Hades quickly closed the gap, not stopping until he was firmly in Yuuri’s personal space. And yet, Yuuri didn’t move back. He only looked up, timidly, and was unable to suppress his gasp when he was able to see those beautiful eyes up close. His dreams could not even do them justice.

Hades took Yuuri’s hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to the skin. “A pleasure to finally meet you properly,” he said. His atmosphere between them so intense that Yuuri was certain he was going to melt into the lush carpet beneath them at any moment. “I assume you know who I am, but please, call me Victor. And who might you be, beautiful?”

“Persephone,” Yuuri said, just barely above a whisper. They were so close that he didn’t need to be any louder. He found himself strangely entranced already, hooked on a feeling he couldn’t place. The same look of surprise that had been on Georgi’s face was now on Victor’s, but it was quickly replaced with a gentle smile.

“So I see. How lovely.”

“You can just call me Yuuri.”

“ _Yuuri_.” Victor stretched out the vowels as though he was trying to get a thorough feel for it, rolling it over his tongue with no sense of urgency. “Also lovely.”

“I came here to thank you,” Yuuri said, surprised that his voice wasn’t shaking. He was feeling unnaturally confident, though not quite as bold as Victor seemed to be. The man was even closer to him now than he had been before.

“Did you?” Victor asked him, his voice light as he gestured to the couch. Yuuri sat in one corner and despite the entirety of the rest of the couch being available to him, Victor sat down right next to him, their thighs nearly touching. Strangely, while he would normally have the urge to move away, all he wanted to do now was close the few centimeters between them. “For what?”

“I’m sure you know,” Yuuri insisted. “You saved me last winter. I’m not sure what happened, but….”

“You don’t have to thank me for something like that, but then again, if it brought you here, I’ll gladly accept your gratitude.” Victor’s voice was as smooth as silk and Yuuri had a hard time focusing on anything else.

“What were you doing there?” he forced himself to ask, before he did something stupid. But he was very aware that Victor had inched closer. Or was it himself that had moved closer to Victor? In any case, the end result was the same.

“I could ask you the same.”

“You could, but all you’ll get is ‘I was curious.’”

“Then we’re not so different, are we?” Victor said happily. “That obelisk—it seems to draw certain people to it. They’re all like that, you know.”

“There’s more?” Yuuri’s asked, surprised. In all his travels, he hadn’t seen any more like it.

“Not exactly like that, no. They’re different in size, shape, and so on. But they all have that strange atmosphere around them. Makes us feel mortal.”

“Do you know what they are?”

“You might not like the answer,” Victor said, frowning slightly. The atmosphere between them settled a little, the topic a little sobering.

“I can handle it.”

“I never doubted that, but I just don’t want to sour this mood.” Neither did Yuuri, but more than anything, he wanted answers. He _needed_ answers.

“We have the whole night. We have all of eternity. I’m sure we can recover any lost mood.”

“A compelling point,” Victor chuckled, before his expression turned a little more serious. “I’m fairly certain they’re markers of burial grounds.”

“Burial grounds? Of who?”

“Us. Our past lives.”

Yuuri wanted to say that he was deeply shocked, but he wasn’t. Of all the explanations he’d thought of, this was one of them and also one of the more likely ones.

“That’s why when we’re near them, we feel weak? Mortal?”

“Yes. It happens will all of them—so before you think that obelisk is where your past self is buried, don’t worry. It probably isn’t.”

“Still, it’s a bit strange,” Yuuri murmured. He was glad to know the truth behind them, but it still left him with so many questions. Maybe those they could worry about in days to come. “How do you know this?”

Victor only laughed. Realizing his mistake, Yuuri laughed along feeling a little silly for asking. Of course _Hades_ would know.

“It’s not often I get visitors,” Victor said after a bit, leaning back into the couch. Yuuri followed the motion, though turned a little to the side to face him better.

“It’s not often I visit anyone.”

“Then maybe we’re meant to be.”

“Isn’t that a little fast?” Yuuri said, trying and failing not to giggle.

“We’re eternal, you said it yourself. It means we can go as fast or as slow as we’d like.” Victor’s voice was full of promise—an unspoken offer.

“Let’s just see what happens.”

* * *

 

Yuuri wasn’t actually sure of _what happened_ , but he found himself the next morning in a bed that was not his, in a penthouse he could hardly conjure even in his wildest dreams. His face went hot as he recollected last night’s events—his multiple adventurous trysts with Victor after they shared a few drinks—and he looked around to find the bed empty of his new lover. But he heard voices from the other room, so he lifted himself out of bed (grateful that their immortal bodies easily recovered from all but fatal wounds) and glamoured on a decent outfit before stepping outside.

Minako and Victor both turned to look at him, clearly in the middle of some sort of discussion, and he suddenly felt like he should have just crawled under the cover of that giant, warm bed and slept for a little while longer. It was way too early in the day for this.

“Good morning,” they both bid him, though Yuuri could only wince at their clashing tones.

“What’s going on?” he asked, drawing closer to them. There was food cooking on the stove and Victor’s dog—Makkachin (or Cerberus, depending on who you asked)—was sitting obediently at her master’s side, her tail wagging. She pattered over to Yuuri when she saw him and he reached down to scratch her behind the ears.

“You didn’t call me last night, so I got worried,” Minako explained. “I had Chris tell me where you went.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here.”

“I had to come find you somehow, didn’t I? I was afraid you’d gotten yourself into…. Well, it seems you’ve certainly gotten yourself _into_ something.” There was a half-smirk on her face that made Yuuri blush. There was no point in hiding anything from her when he’d just walked out of Victor’s bedroom, after all.

“Minako…!” he groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Please, I’m fine. I can take care of myself. And Victor’s a good person, so you don’t have to worry.”

“You barely know him—how can you say that with certainty?”

“I’m standing right here,” Victor said, his voice adorably sulky. Minako only spared him a glance and nothing more.

“If not, then I can still take care of myself.”

Minako huffed, unsatisfied, but she seemed to know this wasn’t a fight she was going to win.

“Alright. Be it so,” she conceded, throwing her hands up in surrender. “I didn’t come here to lecture you or drag you back home. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Like I said, I’m fine. I’m more than fine, actually.” Yuuri didn’t even try to hide his blush this time.

“Yeah, yeah. I hope you find all the answers you’re searching for, young fools,” Minako said, heading towards the elevator at the far end of the large living space. “You’re both meeting me for lunch, and that’s non-negotiable. In the meantime, I’m going to go see what new concoction Chris has whipped up. Maybe steal a Cabernet from him.”

“Have fun,” Victor wished her flatly as she got into the elevator.

_“_ Oh I will,” she said, and the, just before the doors closed she said, “ _Persephone_. That’s an interesting name. I think it suits you better, Yuuri.”

Stepping into Victor’s waiting embrace, Yuuri—for once—had to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasty ending, apologies! I may add the NSFW portion of the fic (i.e. what happened between them talking in the club and Yuuri waking up in Victor's bed) later on this week. I was also thinking of turning this into a series of sorts, with little drabbles of Hades and Persephone's new life together as they try to unravel the mystery of their existence. We'll see!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> A big thanks to [Spray](https://schmesa.tumblr.com/) for helping me edit this! <3


End file.
